


Beautiful Stranger

by littlexredxwolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: It’s the Stark Christmas party and you don’t want to go, Nat has other ideas, however. Once you're there, you found yourself glancing at a mysterious stranger, who seems to be as reluctant to approach you as you are to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you coming?” Natasha’s voice filled the office as you sat there staring into space. “Hello, Earth to Y/N?” Coming to life as she waved her hand in front of your face, you blinked and smiled. “Sorry, I was miles away. What did you say?” You asked gently, a hint of red gracing your cheeks. She grinned and sat on the edge of your desk. “I said, are you coming tonight, you know to that party Tony is throwing?” You personally had been trying to decide for a while if you wished to go to this party; it had been quite some time since you had been to a party and often found yourself stood on the edge just watching everyone else. “Before you say no, I because you haven’t got anything to wear, won’t know anyone, all those other things. I have a dress for you, you know a lot of the people there, and you pretty much have no choice because I’ll be there and I’ll force you to come.” Looking up at Natasha, you smiled gently and sighed. “Alright, I’ll come over after work and get ready. After all, how can I say no to that?”

Knocking on Nat’s door, once you’d finished work, you ran your hand through your hair as you waited for the door to open. The door flew open a few moments later and Nat stood there with a wide grin on her face. “Get in here; let’s get you ready for a night out.” It constantly seemed like a mission of Natasha’s to get you together with someone, she wanted to see you happy like she was but the problem was, no one really understood you. You liked to be at home, liked to read, stay with your dog. You were only here because Natasha was rather hard to say no too, plus it was the Christmas party and if you didn’t go you’d have to listen to people talk about it for days and listen to the ‘oh you wouldn’t understand you weren’t there’ line that you simply hated.

Stepping into Nat’s you slipped off your jacket and followed her upstairs as she gripped your hand and dragged you up to show you the dress, she’d gotten you. Stepping into her room, you looked at the two dresses and swallowed hard. There were two dresses, one sleek black knee-length with a rather low cut to it, the other was red but it wasn’t a dress, you realized as you looked at it, it was a short catsuit. “The red one is mine, what do you think of your dress?” You couldn’t wear that, you didn’t have the legs for that, to start with. “It’s beautiful.” You said awkwardly with a gentle smile. “Great, I got your shoes too.” She said grinning. “Thank you.” You said softly knowing you couldn’t disappoint her.

“Sit; let’s get your hair and makeup done.” You barely ever wore makeup, and usually wear your hair the same all the time. But Nat made light work of your hair, curling it and applying some hairspray to keep the curls in. She then applied your makeup, it was bold, but beautiful and made you look different to normal, but part of you sort of liked the look. You watched as Natasha sorted herself out, trying very hard to not touch your makeup that she’d worked so hard on. Getting up, you took your dress and changed in the bathroom; you looked at yourself in the mirror and could hardly recognize yourself.

Coming out a few moments later, she was all ready; taking a seat you put on your shoes and looked at her. “Nat…” You said softly. “Yes Y/N?” She said as she touched up her lipstick. “Isn’t this a bit… much? I mean if I look like this right now, surely I’ll be a disappointment how I am normally.” You mused; as you watched her smile in the mirror over at you. “You always look beautiful Y/N; just tonight you’re going to knock everyone dead.” She said before she turned to look at you. “Thanks, Nat, you look amazing by the way.” You said before she got up and handed you a bag and grabbed her own. “Let’s go.” She said leading you down to her car.

Of course it hadn’t dawned on you until now, just how was she going to be able to drive-in such heels, you saw the size of them, nine maybe ten-inch it was almost like she was walking on a spike how could she drive in that? But you still got into the car with her, at least if you died while she drove you wouldn’t have to attend the party, there was always a plus side to everything. It was incredibly hard to not fiddle as the pair of you headed to the party, you wanted to rub your eyes, twirl your hair, or even run your hand through it. Nat had put a lot of work into your appearance for tonight, so you would try and not fiddle, at least not until you got the party and were able to hold a glass in your hand or something along those lines.

Standing in the elevator, you could feel your heart thumping hard, it was almost like it was about to burst out of your chest like in that film Alien. A shiver ran down your spine, and it was then that you felt Nat link arms with you. “We’re going to have fun.” She said gently as you watched the numbers slowly go up toward the penthouse. “I know.” You replied. But you didn’t know, you were sure that you’d be trembling if Natasha wasn’t holding onto you.

Three, two, one.

The doors opened to a sea of people having fun in a Christmas themed room, there were two trees in the room. Both looked professionally decorated, was that even a thing? You weren’t sure, but you knew that Pepper clearly had been busy getting this room ready. You noted the mistletoe hanging and made a note to avoid that, you didn’t want any awkward refusals from anyone. As you and Nat moved toward the bar, you saw a little Santa grotto where clearly already drunk people were taking seats on Santa’s lap and asking for things for Christmas. “Nat, Y/N, welcome to the party.” Turning to Tony you smiled. “Thank you, Mr Stark.” You said with a smile, you were his assistant and it was rather hard to not call him Mr Stark even though he kept insisting that you should call him Tony. “Enjoy the party; I’ll catch up with you both later.” He said before moving to greet more people. “Oh, Y/N, it’s Tony.” He reminded you before he walked away.

You watched him walk away and smiled gently. “What do you want to Drink?” She asked as you got to the bar. “Surprise me.” You said shrugging with a smile. “A Strawberry daiquiri coming up.” Trust Nat to know your favourite drink, you nodded gently as you stood against the bar. You watched her make the drinks, before thanking her as she served it up. Taking the drink, you began to look around the room. Bruce had found Nat and had instantly distracted her; you didn’t really mind she deserved to have fun too. Moving away from the bar, you stood against a wall, becoming a wallflower a habit you were best at. Taking a sip of the slushy drink, your eyes started to wander the room.

As you scanned the room, you looked at Cap and his group that were sat on the couches laughing and joking. All but one of them was that is. He was staring, staring right at you. You stared back at the bluest eyes you’d ever seen, his expression was blank his perfectly chiselled jaw seemed almost clenched as he looked at you. Your eyes studied him, from his leather jacket to his long black hair, his metal arm. You blinked, were you seeing things? Or did he have a Metal arm? Taking another sip of your drink, you watched him as he seemed to drink in the sight of you causing a nervousness to flutter inside your stomach.

Looking away for just a second as a few people started to move past you, to get to the bar. You took another step back to the wall and apologized for being in the way. You weren’t, but you just felt as if you were meant to apologize. Looking back toward the couches, after they’d cleared; your eyes scanned the group, only to see he’d gone. Frowning, you began to look around hoping to spot him again. Unable to find him, you sighed and then turned to make your way back to the bar, hoping to question Nat about who the mystery man was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're curious about the man you saw and it's time to try and find some answers.

Taking a step toward Nat, you suddenly changed your mind and walked directly to Steve. ”Hey Cap, can I ask you something?” You questioned, a nervous flutter rising inside. Sam turned with Steve to look at you, both smiling. Needing a shot of Dutch courage, you take a long sip of your drink, as you wished you’d gone to Nat instead. ”Sure, what’s up Y/n?” Steve asked leaning back and looking at you, you felt like you were looking at a jock from back in high school. An awkward smile graced your lips, as you tried not to wince from brain freeze. ”That guy who was sat with you…” You spoke slowly as you tried to form a coherent sentence. ”Yeah, what about him?” Steve asked his arms crossing as he leaned forward, making you feel like he wasn’t happy with you asking about him.

You swallowed and shook your head. “Nothing, just I hadn’t seen him before.” You spat out before, glancing up. “I’ll be right there Nat.” You said rushing off even though Nat hadn’t called you; it just got you away from an awkward situation. You should have gone to her instead of going to Steve, you glanced back to see the stranger had gone back over to Steve and were clearly talking about you as they glanced over in your direction. Walking to Nat, you asked her for another drink seeing as she was still stood behind the bar. “Are you alright Y/N? You look rather pale.” She said looking at you as she fixed your drink. “Yeah, I mean, I’m fine.” You replied and an awkward smile on your face.

“Bruce, can you go away?” Natasha said looking at him, then back to you. “What’s his name?” She questioned once Bruce had gone. “I don’t know.” You admitted. “I saw him with Steve and Sam, I was curious so I went to talk to Steve about him, but he seemed to get protective.” You explained as you clutched your drink. “Point him out to me.” She ordered, before looking in the direction that you were. He’d gone again, sighing you shook your head and looked back at her. “He’s gone again, forget I said anything.” You said simply. “I’ll keep my eye and once I figure out who it is I’ll let you know,” Nat said before walking off to do some recon or something.

She always seemed to get very interested when you liked someone or showed some sort of interest in them. You didn’t tend to put yourself out there very often so it was always a big thing when you did. You’d always been like it since High school, and now that you were often around a group of superheroes, you seemed to be a little worse, if that was possible. You’d only dated two people since coming to work for Tony Stark and both of them had wanted to meet different Avengers and found you the best way to meet them. It got to the point where you just closed yourself off altogether.

Maybe it would be different if it was someone who actually already knew the Avengers? Of course, you doubted that you never felt like one of the beautiful people. The avengers, on the other hand, they were beautiful people, Natasha was stunning, so was Wanda, the pair of them put even the most beautiful supermodel to shame, then, of course, there were the men, all so good looking and clearly unattainable to you. Well, that was always what you thought to yourself anyway.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Looking up, you looked at Sam. “It’s an open bar.” You pointed out as you held onto your drink. “I know, I was just trying to get your attention, you looked deep in thought and I couldn’t think of anything better to say.” He admitted with a grin. You nodded simply, turning to look at him. “I’m sorry about if Steve seemed a little off, he’s very protective and he shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” He rambled causing you to smile. “Sam, it’s alright.” You replied. “Anyway, you should come have a drink with us,” Sam suggested motioning over to where he and Steve were sitting. Biting your lip, you smiled and followed him.

Following him, you suddenly stopped as you realized he wasn’t going the way he led you to believe he was. Glancing around at the thick sea of people dancing, you turned your head to see that Sam had disappeared. A hand touched yours from behind and you turned around quickly to find yourself face to face with the beautiful stranger. Looking at him up close, you found yourself unable to look away at all. He was so handsome, black hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular and just the right amount of mystery in his eyes. He’d clearly been through a lot and it just made you curious about what exactly he had been through.

“Hi.” He said smiling, snapping out of the trance he’d brought you into you smiled weakly. “I don’t dance.” You said quickly, only to mentally hit yourself after saying that. “Neither do I, I mean I don’t anymore.” He said offering you his good hand. Something came over you at that moment and you found yourself reaching out and taking his hand and following him out onto the balcony. Standing outside with him, you looked at the New York skyline. He kept hold of your hand as you stood with him. Pushing your hair from your face, you looked at him as he moved closer and planted a kiss on your lips. Had you had too much to drink? No, that wasn’t possible. He was kissing you and you were kissing him back.

His hand let go of yours and moved to cup your cheek, your hand moving to rest on your bicep. There was a heat to this kiss that you’d not felt from anyone before, his hand moved and sunk into your hair and you found yourself feeling like someone you’d never felt before. There was something about the beautiful stranger that brought out a very different side of you, and you liked it. Looking up at him as you broke away, you remained close, able to feel breath on each other’s faces.

“Want to get out of here?”


End file.
